A New Family Deleted Scene: Anger Management
by jason429
Summary: Deleted Scene. ONESHOT UberHaxorNova X ZodicalCandy


**A New Family Deleted Scene: Anger Management**

**5 Months into pregnancy**

**James POV:**

**Zodical and I were at the hospital for a check up.**

**"So is everything alright?" I asked.**

**"Everything seems to be fine but your wife's blood pressure is surprisingly high" replied the doctor.**

**"What do you mean?" asked Zodical.**

**"Mrs. Wilson, do you have a history of anger management issues?" asked the doctor.**

**"N-no not that I know of i'm usually a calm person" Zod replied.**

**"That's not what these results say" said the doctor.**

**"I'm telling you I don't have an anger problem" said Zod as she got a little annoyed.**

**"Now see this is what i'm getting at" said the doctor now being a smart ass.**

**"Listen just tell us what we have to do to be calmer for the babies" I told the doctor while trying to stay calm.**

**"Anything relaxing will do, but have you both considered yoga classes for expecting parents?" asked the doctor.**

**As we left the doctor I called Jordan to tell him we weren't coming to work tomorrow.**

**Jordan: Hello?**

**James: Jordan the wife and I can't come in tomorrow**

**Jordan: What's the matter?**

**James: The doctor says Zod apparently has an anger problem**

**Jordan: Well he isn't wrong**

**James: What the fuck are talking about?**

**Jordan: James she gets it from you if anything from all of us**

**James: Bye *hangs up***

**The Following Day**

**Zodical and I decided to give this Yoga parenting class thing a try.**

**"Okay everyone welcome to Parental preperation. Today we're gonna help you expecting moms and dads make the pregnancy as calm and relaxed as possible" said the instructor.**

**As Zodical and I looked around we felt really unconfortable. We couldn't possibly need this could we?**

**"Let's just get this over with" said Zod in a huff.**

**"Relax it can't possibly be all that bad" I replied.**

**The first excercise was breathing while in labor.**

**As Zod was sitting on the mat I had to sit too due to my bad back while the other "Soon-to-be" dads kinda hunched over their wives. As Zod was practicing I couldn't help kiss her randomly on her cheek.**

**"James do you think we should split?" asked Zod.**

**"We'll simply ask where the bathroom is and we'll get to the car and drive the fuck out of here" I explained.**

**"Alrighty time for the next excercise" said the instructor.**

**"Where is the restroom?" I asked.**

**"Down the hall on the right" said the instructor.**

**Zod and I left the room and went to car.**

**"Jesus Christ that was awful. Uh James a little help" said Zod as her stomach got in the way of putting her seatbelt on.**

**"Sure sweetheart" I replied as I helped her with the seatbelt.**

**"I'm hungry" said Zod.**

**"Me too" I replied as I started the car and drove.**

**"We can stop by at a Wendy's" suggested Zod.**

**"Wendy's it is" I replied.**

**As we went inside we ordered our food and a frosty for each of us.**

**I kicked her foot lightly as if we were playing footsie.**

**"Little bit old to be playing footsie aren't we?" asked Zod.**

**"I just really love you" I replied.**

**"Even after how fat you made me?" asked Zod.**

**"First of all I got you pregnant there's a difference, second even if you were fat i'd still love you" I replied.**

**"Maybe we should take things easy with the office and all that" suggested Zodical.**

**"I guess you're right plus when was the last time either of us got a full night of sleep?" I asked.**

**"Maybe that's why the doctor thought I had anger issues" added Zod.**

**"I'm just naturally pissed" I replied.**

**"Wait you got some chocolate frosty on your face let me get it" I said as I got a fry to wipe off the chocolate from her face. She then ate it.**

**"EXCUSE ME that was mine" I told her.**

**Zod then fed me a fry to call it even.**

**"Happy?" asked Zod.**

**I leaned forward to give her a kiss.**

**"James?" Zod began.**

**"I love you too" I replied. **  
**"No I was gonna remind you to get some ice cream on the way back" added Zod.**

**"Oh" I replied.**

**"But I do love you though" said Zod as she fondled with my hair and went to the car after we finished eating.**

**Later that day after Zodical had her bowl of ice cream we went to sleep.**

**"Goodnight Zod" I told her.**

**"Goodnight James" She told me.**

**I wrapped my arms around her as she cuddled close with me.**


End file.
